overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Four Imperial Knights
The Four Imperial Knights (帝国四騎士) are the strongest elite military unit of the Baharuth Empire. They serve as the personal guard of the Emperor, Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix. Background Each of the Four Imperial Knights is recruited by Jircniv to serve as his personal guards, regardless of their backgrounds or history, provided that they possess exceptional fighting skills. As a result, each of them has differing attitudes and abilities. Even their degree of loyalty to their liege varies between each individual. The Four Knights are tasked with carrying out the Emperor’s will. In terms of authority in the Imperial Army, they would be considered equal to the rank of a general. At least two members of the previous Four Imperial Knights fought during one of the Empire's annual wars against the Re-Estize Kingdom. The Kingdom suffered heavy casualties that year and the Empire's victory seemed almost sure, until Gazef Stronoff and his Warrior Troop turned the tides, resulting in two of the original Four Imperial Knights' deaths. Chronology The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc During a discussion held between workers of different groups respectively, they acknowledge the notion that the Four Imperial Knights are slightly weaker than the Kingdom’s Warrior Captain, Gazef Stronoff. They have even mentioned that the Captain of the Mythril Imperial Guards was estimated to be on the same level as the Four Knights.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 2: Butterfly Entangled in a Spider's Web One of the Four Knights, Nazami Enec, and the Royal Guard confronted the intruders in the Imperial Garden, which resulted in them being slaughtered by Mare's spell that buried them alive.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 4: A Handful of Hope The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc There were only five guards in attendance for Emperor Jircniv's meeting with Nazarick's emissaries, Aura Bella Fiora and Mare Bello Fiore. One of such happens to be the leader of the Empire's Four Knights, Baziwood Peshmel.Overlord Volume 09 Prologue Twenty knights, along with two of the three remaining Four Knights, escorted Emperor Jircniv and Fluder Paradyne to Nazarick in order to apologize for the invasion caused by Count Femel.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 1: A War of Words Some months later, Nimble Arc Dale Anoch is tasked with accompanying Ainz on the battlefield during the war with the Kingdom.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 2: Preparations for the Battle During the war in the Katze Plains between the newly-founded Sorcerer Kingdom and the Re-Estize Kingdom, he could only stare in mute horror on the battlefield. He was among those present felt terrified in seeing the left wing of the Re-Estize Kingdom’s army suddenly die due to the effect of Ainz Ooal Gown's potent super-tier spell. Nimble realized possessing the title of the Four Knights now seemed so shockingly superficial in the face of overwhelming power, feeling no prideful about it.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 4: Massacre The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Two of the Four Knights, Baziwood and Nimble were accompanying the Emperor for the secret meeting with emissaries from the Slane Theocracy and Temple as part of the plan to conspire with defeating Ainz Ooal Gown. Leinas stayed behind at the palace as ordered by Jircniv. He believes she is actually conspiring to acquire useful information before betraying the emperor and fleeing to the Sorcerer Kingdom.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 3: The Baharuth Empire Strength The Four Imperial Knights are specially trained elite soldiers of the Baharuth Empire. Armed with lightweight adamantite armor and weapons made of adamantite, they are the empire's strongest. In addition to the standard equipment, they are given several types of magical gear that can improve their physical and mental abilities. In the Web Novel, all the Four Imperial Knights have the following basic equipment: * Gauntlet of Strength (increases physical strength) * Amulet of Health (resistance against poison and diseases) * Belt of Constitution (increases durability) * Ring of Resistance (increases magic resistance) * Ring of Protection (increases physical defense) * Greave of Quick March (increases movement speed) * Mantle of Elemental Protection (reduces elemental damage) * Shirt of Cure Wounds (1st tier healing spell, can be used once a day) * Helm of Mental Protection (resistance against mental attack) In conjunction with their gear, the knights also have potions worth of a total of 1000 gold coins.Overlord First Half Chapter 60: Settings Known Members Trivia * The Four Imperial Knights are selected solely on the basis of their fighting ability and not their personality or loyalty. * One of the Four Imperial Knights had to be in the Imperial capital at all times. * Baziwood Peshmel was the only commoner to have been given a position among the Four Imperial Knights.Overlord First Half Chapter 91: Negotiations Part 4 References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Military Forces Category:Knight Groups Category:Imperial Army Category:Baharuth Empire pl:Czterej Cesarscy Rycerze